In embodiments, the technical field of the invention is methods and systems for processing and validating documents and document trails.
Fairly administering examinations, preventing cheating in examinations, and uniformly marking examinations have been major problems in developing countries around the world. High stake examinations present even more motivation for the stakeholders to work together and used any available technologies to ensure fair examination performance.
Ensuring the credibility of the exam taking and grading process, from when the examination is developed, to when the results are issued, is critical to ensuring fairness to everyone and providing comfort by assuring students that their academic achievements are being fairly measured.
One of the main sources of the cheating is the involvement of multiple parties at different locations (e.g. at marking centers, aggregation centers, distribution centers, etc.) with different interests. For example: exam takers can cheat as they are taking the exam; the examiner can be biased during the marking process; scores and grades can be changed once marking is complete; and flawed algorithms can be used to manipulate scores into final grades that will be communicated.